


Since When

by Finholdt



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, I just want to see Damian's reaction DC, and Bruce being a good dad, but not really, is that too much to ask?, spoilers from the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finholdt/pseuds/Finholdt
Summary: Once again his father was making a huge mistake and this time Damian Wayne will try to shove some sense in that thick skull.OrThe scene I want and DC will never give me





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, english is not my first language, please tell me if there's any errors or something. And enjoy!

Bruce was in the cave with casual clothes, for a change. He was reading some cases and aligning the relevant ones. So deep with work, he didn’t even notice when Robin stepped closer.

“Father. What is your problem?”, he asks

Bruce took a deep breath, joining forces to deal with his youngest son. It wasn’t the greeting that he wanted, but that was Damian after all.

“Mind in elaborating?”, he asks

“What is your deal with criminals?”

Now Damian had all of his attention. Bruce turned from the power computer with wide eyes. Until that moment he didn’t even mention Selina to his son. The boy was with his trusty Robin costume, even with the mask. He had a scowl in his young face, as usual.

“Excuse me?”

“First my mother, and we both know what came from that. Now Catwoman. Father, soon you will be giving a ring to Poison Ivy”

“Okay”, he started massaging his temples, a headache already showing up. “Damian, it’s complicated”

“Actually no, it is quite simple. You don’t marry criminals, you put them in jail.”

“ _Damian_ ”, his tone was clear that he wasn’t in the mood for sassy comments of a 13-year-old boy.

“ _What?_ No, seriously, what? What’re you planning with this? Didn't you learn  _anything_ with Talia? What are the chances of her stabbing you on the back? Or in any of us for that matter?”

“Selina wouldn’t do that. I trust her with my life.”

“Now I'm starting to worry about your judgement”

“ _Damian!_ I know you’re just concerned with me and I’m... weirdly touched. But keep our comments to yourself. Selina is a good person and you can trust her”

“...Right. Whatever. Let’s hope no one is killing their own son this time”

Bruce froze subtly, painful memories coming back. Maybe the boy's outbreak had something deeper to it than a simple prejudice towards Selina's history.

 “Are you worried about it, Damian?”

 “Of course not, I am way above her level. But”, he hesitated, his frown getting deeper, “once again you're involving yourself with a criminal. She may not look like a psycho but, well, Talia didn't look like one at first too. And Beast Boy said love is blind, that said, it is my obligation as the only rational person in this family to show you the facts.”

“Son”, Bruce softened his tone, he was tired and wanted to avoid emotional conversations at least until the next day, after he had a few hours of sleep, “With everything that has been happening Iately I forgot to ask your opinion about this. Forget for just a minute about Selina's criminal record, just tell me what you think.”

Damian stared at him for long seconds, with a distrustful look. Finally, he took a deep breath, probably preparing himself.

“Since when my opinion matters?”

Bruce managed to avoid demonstrating his shock. He frowned, clearly unhappy with the answer.

“Of course it matters, Damian. That's why I'm asking.”

The boy let out a dry chuckle, without humor.

“Oh, yes, is that why you are asking me _after_ you proposed? Right. I don't know what you want me to say, Father.”, Damian turned and walked towards the exit, with his back towards his father, “Kyle doesn't like me and that is a mutual feeling. So you will probably see me less. Not like it will be something new to you, of course.”

Bruce shouted at his son to come back, but he had no answer. The boy was out, probably ran away to Bludhaven or San Francisco. He stopped for a second, replaying the conversation in his head.

And then he turned back to the computer, typing again. Damian knew how handle things by himself.


End file.
